


Dog Day

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [145]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Puppies, Scott works for Deaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/24/18: “clinic, guitar, pyramid”My immediately preceding double drabble on these same words technically did not meet the sterekdrabbles criteria of using all three challenge words in one drabble. It was accepted anyway (thank you, Smowkie and Jessie!)This second attempt meets the challenge.





	Dog Day

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/24/18: “clinic, guitar, pyramid”
> 
> My immediately preceding double drabble on these same words technically did not meet the sterekdrabbles criteria of using all three challenge words in one drabble. It was accepted anyway (thank you, Smowkie and Jessie!)
> 
> This second attempt meets the challenge.

Following the tuneless twangs of a guitar Derek found Scott behind Deaton’s clinic.

Scott looked up guiltily till he saw it was Derek then resumed his amateur, off-key plucking.

“Stiles is inside playing with puppies,” he answered Derek’s unspoken question.

_Stiles…? Puppies…? Oh no_. Derek hurried indoors.

Stiles lay under a puppy pile more like a puppy pyramid since they were all trying to lick his face.

“I call this one Major Lee,” he explained, offering Derek a brown pup with darker brown ears and back, “cuz I’m majorly in love with him.”

He’d named one. Derek was too late.


End file.
